


Ghost Story

by hachinana87



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachinana87/pseuds/hachinana87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the ghost in North Pole.</p>
<p>(Set sometime between WW2 to 2011.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Soldier and some Hydra agents went spying on Howard Stark's Cap-searching ship, and then Winter Soldier saw the ghost.  
> \----  
> Non-beta and I'm not fluent in English so all mistakes are mine!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
